


【SPN】Sammy，醒醒，別再睡了。

by sunnyasue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyasue/pseuds/sunnyasue
Summary: 12X02 Sam游離在真實與虛幻之間，不知道自己是否還身在路西法的牢籠沒有脫身





	【SPN】Sammy，醒醒，別再睡了。

【SPN】Sammy，醒醒，別再睡了。  
　　

　　Sammy...

 

　

　　在夢裡依稀聽見哥哥呼喚的聲音，可是他睜不開眼，身體好痛、好重，喉嚨像是火在燃燒著，乾渴灼熱，他好累，好累，使盡力氣也無法醒來，他應該醒來的。

 

　　那是夢吧？所以聽見哥哥親暱又擔憂地輕聲呼喚著：山米，我在這裡，一切都沒事了，山米，你聽見沒？

 

　　夢中，他隱隱約約看見一個金髮的女子，用著如同哥哥般關切的眼神與愛意看著他，喊著他的名字，那是如此的陌生卻蘊含著濃烈情感的嗓音，那人的模樣好似曾在遙遠的過往裡見過，熟悉卻怎麼也想不起來。

 

　　他知道他應該醒來了，他明白這是夢境，不該再眷戀著，可是夢裡有著哥哥，還有著母親，不論是天堂或是路西法的牢籠，都捨不得脫身，他害怕一旦醒來，這些都不復存在。

 

　　但是，呼喊他名字的聲音是那麼的溫柔，讓他懷念不已，給予他無盡強大的勇氣與吸引力使他想睜開眼，想讓他再聽得清楚點，那是哥哥的聲音，那是Dean在叫他：Sammy....那聲音又近又遠....

 

　　他想醒來，可是他恐懼夢醒後依舊是另一個夢境。

 

　　耳邊縈繞著的聲音是如此讓他感到安心，想就這麼沉醉在著聲音裡，沉睡著，就像一場夢，躺在哥哥無比強壯安穩的懷裡，在那個有著哥哥在的地方。

 

　　Sam。

 

　　.

　　.

　　.

 

 

　　Sam。

 

　　Cas？

 

　　Sam，你回來了，你明白嗎？

 

　　Dean？

 

　　Sam癱軟無力的手被緊緊的握著，他看著哥哥，輕輕的微笑著：Dean，你來了。

 

　　嘿～嘿～Sam，我在這，媽媽也回來了，我們都活著你懂嗎？

 

　　他看向哥哥眼角示意的方向，看著那個身影，他搜尋腦裡的所有畫面，那是母親嗎？

 

　　不，Dean跟著黑暗死了，母親也死了。他清楚的，這是事實，他們都死了，爸爸也死了，Jess也死了，Bobby也死了，他們都死了。

 

　　他就是個詛咒，早該認清的事實，卻總想反抗，他的任性與自私造就了更多死亡，他不能再躲避，應該面對現實，他們都不存在了。

 

　　這是路西法最好的折磨方式，讓他以為他回來了，然後，迸！他又回去了。

 

　　好累，該睡了，當他再次睜開眼時，他知道又會是個新開始、新的折磨。

 

　fin

　　


End file.
